


Flight Deck Revelations

by Liadt



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna finds out who Avon loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Deck Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



> Written for Clocketpatch for Fandom Stocking 2015.

Jenna sagged against the pilot’s chair onboard the Liberator. She wasn’t weary and she had a grin on her face. “I’d never have guessed in a million years, Avon.”

“Strange, as a follower of Blake, I would have thought you’d be well versed in suspending your disbelief,” said Avon. 

“At first, I thought you were attracted to Cally, then Orac.”

“Really?” Avon raised an eyebrow. 

“I had had one too many of Vila’s special cocktails that night. But Blake -” Jenna left her sentence unfinished.

“Do carry on.”

“Blake, well… When he found out he didn’t think it was possible.”

“To fall for the ship’s computer or to consummate my love with Zen? You’ll be surprised at what I can do without an audience watching,” said Avon.


End file.
